Papercut
by shelbaby2010
Summary: Draco Malfoy could see his own face reflected in the glass window. That same evil smirk played on his lips. He could not escape the crawling feeling beneath his skin and in his mind.


Draco Malfoy stared out the window from his bedroom at the Malfoy Manor. He rolled up his sleeve and looked at the Dark Mark burned into his skin. He inhaled a deep breath and then let it out slowly. Draco leaned his head back and rolled his neck from one side to the other. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. Images flashed through his mind like a light switch flickering on and off.

_Why does it feel like night today?_

_Something right here's not right today. _

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia is all I got left._

He could see his own face reflected in the glass window. That same evil smirk played on his lips. He could not escape it. The thoughts in his head were bouncing back and forth between good and evil. It was true he was never really "good" but he definitely had never been more "evil" in his life. Not until now.

_I don't know what stressed me first_

_Or how the pressure was fed_

He could hear his father yelling at him from below. It was time. Draco had to face his future. He could not hold on much longer. His head was screaming at him to live on. He just couldn't do this but Draco knew that he had no choice now.

_But I know just what it feels like_

_To have a voice in the back of my head_

It was either live his life for the Dark Lord or die a quick death. Voldemort didn't really need him after all. Draco was a joke to him and Draco knew that as well. This is what he didn't family had always supported Voldemort. Draco had never learned that there was anything else out there. He grew up knowing that serving the Dark Lord was the only way to live. Draco's head continued to pound. His father continued to call for him but Draco just glared at his reflection. He didn't move towards his future. He could not but his father was calling him. Voldemort was calling him. Draco closed his eyes. He could feel it coming, the darkness inside him. It was growing and growing threatening to burst out any moment.

_Like a face that I hold inside_

_A face that wakes when I close my eyes_

_A face that watches every time I lie_

_A face that laughs every time I fall_

"DRACO!" Lucius yelled for the third time. Draco opened his eyes and turned around. It was time. His new thoughts were alive through the expression on his face.

_So I know when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is hearing me _

_Right beneath my skin_

Draco left his room. His father gave Draco the same evil smirk as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"It is time," Lucius said.

"It is time," Draco repeated.

They arrived at the familiar old house where Voldemort hid away from the rest of the world until it was time to attack.

"My Lord," Lucius said bowing his head. The Dark Lord sat down at the head of the table.

"Sit down, Lucius. Have something to drink," Voldemort said. Lucius sat down obediently. Draco did the same. Two glasses appeared and filled themselves with red wine.

"What is it, my Lord? Why have you summoned us?" Lucius asked. Draco sat silently. He did not listen to Voldemort's reply. He was still trapped inside his head. He was still buried in his thoughts.

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm feeling within _

_It's like a face inside is right beneath my skin_

Draco felt his head throbbing. His heart was beating hard and fast against his chest. He suddenly stood up. He could not take much more. He touched his fingers to his head. His father called his name but Draco didn't want to listen. Not now. Not when there was so much going on in his head.

"Draco," his father said. Draco left the table without permission. Voldemort looked over at him. He was shocked at Draco's actions and Lucius looked frightened. "Draco, where are you going?" Lucius spat. Draco never answered. He didn't have time to answer. The Dark Lord stood up from the table. "My Lord?" Lucius said quickly.

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

The Dark Lord followed after Draco. He raised his wand. Draco spun around pulling his own wand out.

"I can't take this. I-I'm done," Draco stuttered.

"No one leaves alive, Draco," Voldemort whispered.

"Draco, get back here," Lucius growled. Draco looked frantically from his father to Voldemort. He wanted to make a different decision. He did not want to die. But was a life living for the Dark Lord really worth living. Or was it time, for Draco, to die.

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

"AVADA KEDEVRA!"

_It's like the face inside is right_

_Beneath my skin._


End file.
